Ludwig
|MaxStat = }} The sole survivor of the Nocturnes. __TOC__ Hero Background Ludwig is the sole survivor of the Nocturnes, the family responsible for protecting the Lunar Cemetery. He cherishes the Guardian Kromcruz more than anyone else. Though he may look young, he is well along in years. Guardian Connections |} Skills chance to steal one buff. Increases his Combat Readiness by when he is buffed.| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} chance to stun for 1 turn before granting him invincibility for 1 turn. ( )| :+1 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect change ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% effect change ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} '' Ludwig attacks all enemies with Nocturne magic, penetrating Defense by . When he is invincible, penetrates Defense by an additional . A critical hit will grant Ludwig a barrier for 2 turns, with strength increasing proportional to his Attack. ( ) Ludwig attacks all enemies with Nocturne magic, penetrating Defense by . When he is invincible, penetrates Defense by an additional . A critical hit will grant Ludwig a barrier for 2 turns, with strength increasing proportional to his Attack. ( ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : Moonlight Knowledge :Knowledge of the Nocturnes and immortal life has granted him mysterious and broad knowledge. :Dispatch Mission: Knowledge Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Ludwig *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List Ludwig isn’t much of a PvE unit with his kit. There are better DPS characters for PvE such as Bellona, who is also a good PvP unit. With the new changes, Ludwig can now provide the invincibility buff on his S2 by himself on first turn without having to kill anyone, allowing him to survive without having a support keeping him alive (Blaze Dingo, Achates, Crimson Armin). This opens up a new slot and also allowing him to be a turn 2 offensive PvP unit. His S3 now gives 20% defense penetration and 50% with invincibility. He is much more useful with these changes. Recommended Artifacts General : Tagehel's Ancient Book (soul burn): Allows Ludwig to burn his skill 3 in PvP for even more damage, wiping entire teams with Tywin/Auxiliary Lots + Crimson Armin/Achates. : Exorcist's Tonfa (PvP nuke): Increases initial damage dealt to enemies. Arena & Guild Wars : Portrait of the Saviors : Tagehel's Ancient Book Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Kal'adra Recommended Set :Damage: / :Critical Damage: / :Rage: / Substats Priority Attack(%) > Critical Hit Chance > Critical Hit Damage Labryrinth Camping :Food Story :Complain Sprite Portrait Category:Steal Buff Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Stun Heroes Category:Invincible Heroes Category:Penetrate Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:7th World Heir Category:Heir Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Nocturnes